1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to an organic optical device provided with a light-emitting body which contains an organic compound. In addition, an embodiment of the present invention relates to a protective component of an organic optical device and an organic optical device provided with the protective component.
In this specification, an organic optical device refers to an element or a device in general which is provided with a light-emitting body containing an organic compound. Examples of the organic optical device include a light-emitting element containing a light-emitting organic compound like an element utilizing an organic electroluminescence (EL) phenomenon (the element is also referred to as an organic EL element) and a wavelength conversion element. The organic optical device also includes a light-emitting device, an electronic device, and a lighting device each including such a light-emitting element in its category.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic EL element which is an example of the organic optical device has been actively researched and developed. In the fundamental structure of the organic EL element, a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound is sandwiched between a pair of electrodes. By applying voltage to this element, light emission from the light-emitting organic compound can be obtained.
The organic EL element can be formed into a film shape and thus a large-area element can easily be formed. Therefore, utility value of the organic EL element as a surface light source that can be applied to lighting or the like is also high.
In Patent Document 1, an organic optical device including an organic thin film transistor and an organic EL element is disclosed.